


Enjoy The Silence

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't good at being quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX prompt silent and, yes, I did appropriate the title from Depeche Mode.

Merlin silent was a phenomenon Arthur really wasn't accustomed to. He'd become used to the constant accompaniment of Merlin's voice, babbling about everything and nothing, both day and night. Merlin talked more than any other servant Arthur had ever had and never with the degree of respect Arthur's rank deserved. Anyone but Arthur would have punished Merlin for his lack of propriety, but Arthur had come to depend upon it. Merlin treated him as just a man, not the Crown Prince of Camelot, and Arthur valued having at least one person in his life that liked him for himself, not the position he held.

At this moment, Merlin was unable to speak, respectfully or not. His rebellion still flashed in the depths of his eyes and Arthur was relieved to see it there. It was enough to convince him to continue with his plan and he leaned down to check that the neckerchief he'd used to gag Merlin wasn't chafing too much. The fabric was damp with saliva where Arthur had pressed it between Merlin's lips, but there was no evidence that it was hurting him. Merlin glared daggers at him as he adjusted it a little, but didn't attempt to push him away. Satisfied with his preparations, Arthur settled on the edge of his bed and let his gaze roam over Merlin's naked body.

Merlin wasn't bound; that wasn't what Arthur had wanted. He had simply given Merlin a single instruction, to remain silent no matter what Arthur did to him. Naturally, Merlin had failed to follow Arthur's command. In his usual fashion he'd started demanding that Arthur fuck him before he'd even got two fingers slicked up and pushed into Merlin's arse. When Arthur promptly removed his hand, Merlin had complained even more loudly.

That was the point at which Arthur had decided to teach Merlin a lesson about obeying his prince's orders. He'd retrieved Merlin's neckerchief from the pile of clothes they'd discarded on the floor and twisted it into a makeshift gag. Merlin's eyes had widened almost comically when Arthur shoved it into his mouth and tied it firmly in place, but he'd made no move to avoid being gagged. Arthur would have stopped at once had he shown any signs of distress. More importantly, Merlin's cock had remained hard, leaking pre-come onto his belly the whole time.

Arthur reached out now and wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock. It was hot and slick in his fist and Merlin's hips jerked off the mattress, pushing up into his grip. Arthur smiled. Even without recourse to words Merlin was quite capable of making his wishes known. Arthur retrieved the bottle of oil he'd been using earlier and poured a little of it onto Merlin's stomach. Some pooled in his navel while the rest of it trickled lower, down over his balls. Arthur followed its path with the fingers of his free hand.

Merlin's eyes stared up at him, silently begging. Then he drew his knees up to his chest, spreading his thighs and opening himself to Arthur's hungry gaze. There was no mistaking the meaning of Merlin's actions and Arthur trailed his fingers back, rubbing the oil around Merlin's hole. He was still slick from the earlier attempt to prepare him, but Arthur took his time, circling his hole with a single fingertip just to watch Merlin squirm. Merlin bucked against his hand and Arthur could hear faint sounds, muffled by the gag. He wondered just how loud Merlin would have been if the neckerchief weren't holding in his cries.

Arthur brought his hand back to Merlin's belly, scooping up more of the oil he'd spilled there. He then pressed his fingers between the cheeks of Merlin's arse until he was carefully breaching him. Merlin was still tight, but after he'd worked his fingers in and out for a few minutes Arthur was able to thrust in more smoothly. Merlin bore down on his hand, urging him deeper inside his body. Arthur watched the expression on Merlin's face closely, needing the visual cues now that he'd been robbed of Merlin's vocal direction.

Merlin tilted his head further back, the muscles in his neck straining. His eyes were still wide open, nearly all traces of blue swallowed up by his dilated pupils. The heat in his gaze startled Arthur. He didn't think he'd ever seen Merlin react quite this intensely. It made him wish that he'd thought to gag Merlin before if it heightened his responses this much. Merlin continued to thrust his hips upward, fucking his cock into Arthur's tight grip. Pre-come leaked from the tip, trickling down to mix with the oil on his stomach. Arthur crooked his fingers inside Merlin until he found the spot that always drove him wild. Merlin's body tensed instantly and Arthur could see him biting into the gag. He finally squeezed his eyes shut and Arthur felt him come, every muscle pulling taut as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Hot fluid spilled over Arthur's fingers and he sped up his strokes until Merlin had nothing left to give, slumping back onto the mattress in a limp mess of twitching limbs.

When Arthur had carefully eased his fingers out of Merlin and wiped them clean on the sheet he looked up to find Merlin watching him. His damp lashes were fluttering and Merlin's expression was one of open contentment. Arthur noticed that the skin around his mouth was now a little reddened so he reached up and loosened the knot he'd tied in the neckerchief, pulling it out of Merlin's mouth. Merlin worked his jaw tentatively, evidently stretching out the stiffness there. Arthur had expected him to release a torrent of words as soon as he was able to, but he didn't. Instead, Merlin pushed upright and launched himself at Arthur, pressing a wet, messy kiss to his lips. Arthur felt the rub of the roughened skin around his mouth as Merlin kissed him deeply, his gratitude apparently needing no words to express it.

Sliding his arms around Merlin, Arthur supported his weight as he allowed Merlin to take what he needed from him. Eventually, Merlin drew back and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, still quiet. When Merlin finally did speak it was no more than a whisper and all he said was, "Thank you."

Arthur simply patted his back in reassurance and smiled.


End file.
